Princess Jehnna
.]] Princess Jehnna, later Queen Jehnna, is a fictional character in Conan the Destroyer, the 1984 film directed by action/fantasy veteran Richard Fleischer. The character was featured as one of the main protagonists of the film in a quest to find and retrieve a mystical horn that had the power to restore a deadly god of Shadizar. She was portrayed by English actress Olivia d'Abo. Early Life Biography Little is known about Jehnna's early life except the fact that at a young age, she was being cared for by her aunt, Queen Taramis of the kingdom of Shadizar. She would be told of her destined birthright that she as a special child with a unique birthmark to find a special jewel that only she can touch and with it obtain the jeweled horn of the dreaming god, Dagoth. For the days of her life as a princess, she was given many riches and treasures that led her sustaining a comfortable life, although she was highly dependent on Bombaata, who was captain of the guards of Shadizar. She would sometimes have nightmares of the task waiting for her. Physical description and Personality As a girl in her early- to mid-teens, Jehnna is a very pretty but spoiled girl. With medium-long flowing blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, her youthful beauty was a very seductive temptation to all men and Queen Taramis knew this by telling Bombaata, captain of the guards to protect both her and her innocence when it came for her to begin her journey outside of the Castle walls. She usually dressed in attire that was slightly revealing, probably due to Shatazzar's fashion appeal which revealed a mature look to her body that added to this sexual innocence. Apart from her beauty, she was very arrogant and uncouth when it came to listening and respecting others, rather she felt they should obey her because of her royal lineage. Her young ignorance was typically because of her sheltered life as a princess being spoiled by all treasures that are presented to people in her social class. She typically wore the traditional clothes of royal status. But she also had a compassionate side. This was shown when she convinced Conan to free Zula as she was being tortured by the local villagers. The Beginning of the Journey Jehnna's quest begins the moment she meets Conan and his companion, Malak. Queen Taramis tasks Bombaata to protect her niece and return her unharmed so that when she returns with her goal accomplished she would be ready to sacrifice the girl to awaken their god. Jehnna has no idea that her death is set to unleash a great horror on the ancient world. She is also unaware of the task of Bombaata killing Conan once their mission is done. As they set out to begin their travels, Conan seeks the help of his friend, a wizard named Akiro whom he saves from a tribe of cannibals that were about to eat him to absorb his magic power. En route they also meet Zula, a powerful warrior and a bandit whom Jehnna and Conan save from being tortured by a group of villagers she and other bandits tried to raid, she joins the quest indebted to Conan for saving her life. They find their way to the wizard's icy castle, Toth-Amon upon a lake. When they camp, however, the dark wizard transforms into a bird of smoke and takes Jehnna during the night. The travelers make their way into the castle and Conan is able to defeat the wizard, destroying the illusion and prompting a hasty escape from the castle. With the jewel now in hand they start to make their way to where the horn is hidden. That night as the group rests, Jehnna expresses a romantic interest in Conan, but he drunkenly rejects her for Valeria. This seems to irritate the young princess so to catch his attention, Jehnna asks Zula to teach her how to fight since she figured that Conan only desired strong women, but to no avail. The next day, they make their way to an ancient temple, and using the power of the jewel Jehnna is able to find and obtain the horn. Guardians of the horn attack the group and they manage to slip out a back entrance. Bombaata, having failed previously to kill Conan instead blocks their exit and takes Jehnna, after the others escape they make their way back to Shadizar and find their way inside due to a secret route Malak's sister's cousin's brother (or brother's cousin's sister) used to previously escape captivity. Meanwhile the princess is being prepared for the ceremony to awaken their god before the night ends. They confront Bombaata and Conan bests him in combat, killing him. Meanwhile, Jehnna is prepared to be sacrificed and the horn is placed upon the head of the Dagoth statue. Upon its first signs of life, they attempt to sacrifice Jehnna, but Zula intervenes and kills the priest first. Having received an improper sacrifice, the statue begins to twist and distort into a demonic visage. As still trying to allow the creature to take Jehnna's life, Queen Taramis is killed in the chaos and Conan battles the beast, eventually killing it by removing the horn from its head and thrusting his sword into the monster's skull. After the battle, the newly crowned queen Jehnna offers each of her companions a place in her new court. Zula becomes the new captain of the guard, because Jehnna does not see any reason why a woman can't do as good a job as any man. Akiro becomes her new wiseman and advisor, and Malak steps forward and nearly trips, almost over qualifying him for position of the court jester. Continuing her strong feelings for the Cimmerian warrior, she offered a place to Conan as her husband and ruler of Shadizar but Conan refused stating that he wished to find his own kingdom and his own queen. A heartbroken Queen Jehnna kisses him goodbye and allows him to leave to search for his own kingdom. Powers and Abilities Although having no actual magical talents, Jehnna does seem to be the only person who can retrieve a mystic horn to restore an ancient god of her homeland, Shadizar. As to her physical capabilities, she was given some minor training in sword fighting by a (drunken) Conan and spear handling by Zula. Because of her slender frame, she had some trouble learning how to hold and balance Conan's powerful sword. It remains unclear that now as a Queen, she will still strive to better her combat skills now that Zula is her new captain of the guards. Relationships Conan When first meeting the Cimmerian warrior, Jehnna was both intrigued and fascinated by him. She considered him to be very handsome and strong. However she also found him appealing to gaze upon and she quickly found herself attracted to him, despite his defiance when given orders by her commands. She admired his compassion for freeing Zula from village residents and his strength from fighting and defeating one of Queen Taramis's guards. When he was attacked by Bombaata, she later came to his defense and commanded he cease his assault. Later that night as the group rest, Jehnna slightly reveals her growing feelings for Conan but get rejected by his notion that he still loves another. When asked by her if they're could be anyone else but that specific woman he could see himself with, he replies by saying "not on your life". This annoyed her and she went to Zula to ask her to teach her some fighting techniques to impress Conan. She later asks Malak about the relationship of sex between a man and a woman, to his discomfort. When she's is about to be killed to restore the entity Dagoth, Conan and his group of warriors managed to defeat Queen Taramis and her evil cohorts along with killing the monstrous creature. After the battle, the newly crowned Queen Jehnna offers each of her companions a place in her new court. With Zula, Malak, and Akiro now by their queen's side she was ready to start her new life as a young ruler with Conan by her side. When Conan refused, she began to cry realizing as much as she wanted him, he wanted to rule his own destiny. She kisses him goodbye and watches him leave as he prepares to go on another journey to find his own empire. Bombaata The captain of the guards and Queen Taramis's most trusted protector, Bombaata was tasks for being Jehnna's most powerful and stern bodyguard. Jehnna has known him for many years and knows how dedicated he is to protecting her as the Queen's niece. When told by the queen to protect both Jehnna and her virtues on the quest to find the mystic horn, throughout the trip he carefully always had his watchful eye on the young princess except when she was kidnapped by a powerful wizard. After she was found and rescued, he became more diligent in watching more closely to prevent any harm to come to her. He was very mindful of watching the interactions between Jehnna and Conan, making sure nothing could happen between the two. Unfortunately for Jehnna, she didn't see Bombaata for his planned betraying of Conan and his band of warriors. She had no idea of the conspiracy established between Queen Taramis and Bombaata but was saved before both parties could destroy her. Queen Taramis Princess Jehnna's aunt and ruler of Shadizar. She has looked after the young girl ever since early childhood though it's never explained what happened to her parents. Gallery jehnna02.jpg|Olivia d'Abo as Princess Jehnna. jehnna03.png|Bombaata along with Princess Jehnna. jehnna04.jpg|Conan protecting the princess. jehnna05.jpg|Conan and Princess Jehnna. jehnna06.jpg|Princess Jehnna during the ceremony. Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Character Category:Heroes